Current Party Loot
Coin * 440 pp * 16267 gp * 800 gp worth of powdered diamond * 6 shitty statues of the gods of Dus (25 gp each if you can find a seller) * Black Iron Crown (worth 500 gp) * Giant Plate Armor (bulky and 250 pounds, worth 3000 gp) Non-Coin Non-Magic Loot * 10 Gold rings (80 gp each) * 10 Transparent fiery yellow sapphires (worth 1000 gp each) * 6 Turquoise figurines of different demons (250 gp each) * 10 fire onyx (50 gp each) * 10 fire onyx gems (50 gp each) * 17 gems (250 gp each) * 4 Firey red Jacinth stones (2500 gp each) * 4 Pieces of gaudy giant sized jewelry (250 gp each) * Mithral tiara set with an astral diamond (worth 5,000 gp) * Ivory figurine of the goddess that has yellowed with age (worth 25 gp) * Ivory statuette of Mishakal (worth 25 gp) * Gold statuette depicting Corellon and Lolth embracing (worth 7,500 gp) * Medallion of faith-Vel Vala (priceless) * Crystal gong affixed to a gold stand (500 gp) * Set of tarnished silver bracers bearing the symbol of Mishakal upon them (worth 50 gp as a set) * Matching set of platinum bracers (1,000 gp for the set) * 3 Silver daggers * 2 Masterwork rapiers (1 is +1 to hit, the other is +1 to damage) * Black studded leather (masterwork) Current In Use Items Gylian *Belt of Vigor *+1 Breastplate armor (On Gylian) *Leatherbound journal (On Gylian) *Shield of Huma - Gylian *Silver Arm of Ergoth - Gylian *Sword of Bheleu *Crimson Dragonhide Bracers +2 *+1 Plate mail *Belt of fire giant strength (25 STR) Eriden *5 +1 arrows *5 silver arrows on Eriden *Black Bow (Eriden) *Firebow *Cloak of the Bat (Eriden) *Matching set of +1 short swords whose blades are curved slightly with alternating waves of black and silver metal (blades are a mixture of silver and cold iron) *Ring of Protection (Eriden) *Scabbard of the Victorious *Scimitar of speed *Shard of Light - Eriden *Weaponmaster's Gloves (Eriden) Alli *+2 Arrow of Curing (Alli) *5 +1 arrows on Alli *5 silver arrows on Alli *Halberd of battle *Barding of flight *Bow of Levitation *Cape of Mountback Euphemia *Dragonclaw dagger *Slightly singed small buckler crafted of surprisingly light, flexible silver-gray wood (acts as a darkwood buckler) *Staff of Henderbeard *Mantle of the Silver wyrm *Slippers of spider climbing (DMG) *Ring of minor fire elemental conjuration (1 charge: summon 1 Magmin (CR 1/2), 2 charges; summon 1 fire snake (CR 1), 4 charges; summon 1 Azer). Ring can hold 8 charges, and recharges 1d8 at dawn). As an action, any number of points can be used. Loyd Dragonsbane *Boots of winterland * +1 Bracers of Defense * Cloak of Protection * Pearl of power (Restores 1st-level spells only) * broom of flying * Amulet of the planes Current Unclaimed Items Weapons *Blade of Grass *Flame Tongue Greatsword (Giant sized, worth 1000 gp) Armor *White Dragonhide Cloak (resist 5 cold damage) Misc *Amulet of proof against detection and location (DMG) * *Bag of holding (DMG) *2 Candles of Invocation (One lawful good, one chaotic good) *Carpet of flying *Crystal ball (very rare version) *Driftglobe *Everburning Torch (has continual flame cast upon it) *Eversmoking bottle (DMG) *1 Feather whistle *4 Incense of Meditation (2 Neutral good, 1 for each other good alignment) *Long, slender wand of blue-tinted quartz (a wand of cure wounds with 12 charges, caster level 1) *Periapt of wound closure (DMG) *Quiver of ehlonna *Ring of Mind Shielding *Ring of swimming (DMG) *Magic Zippo *Silver raven figurine of wonderous power *Swan boat feather token *The Key of Quinari *Wand of Find Traps (5 charges) Potions *2 Potions of Barkskin *Potion of endure elements (cold) *Potion of endure elements (electricity) *3 Potions of Greater Healing (4d4+4) *Potion of Heroism (Adds 10 temp HP and grants the benefits of the bless spell for 1 hour) *Potion of mage armor *Potion of resist energy (fire) *Potion of Stone Giant Strength (Str 23 for 1 hour) *2 Ceramic jars filled with a sweet smelling oil (oil of bless weapon) *2 Doses of Keoghtom's Ointment *4 Servings of Dragon heart - affects the eater as if they were under the effects of a heroism potion. *3 Ceramic casks, sealed with wax - Each contains a dose of Unguent of Timelessness * Elixir of Health (cures disease, poison, and regenerates a limb) *Oil of Daylight *Poison (From a scorpion, 4d10 damage, DC 11 CON; Can be shoved down someone's throat, but needs proficiency to administer to a weapon) Scrolls * Scroll of Aganazzar's Scorcher (Elemental Evil suppliment, create a 30 ft long flame that does 3d8 damage, half on a successful DEX save, usable by a Sorcerer) * Scroll of cure wounds (1d8+3) * Scroll of cure wounds (cures 5d4+4) * Scroll of Death ward * Scroll of minor restoration * Scroll of protection against beasts * Tome of Unholy Rites of Tema (allows the user to commune with the goddess, an evil action). Valued at 1,500gp, but finding a buyer might prove difficult. Previous Items *Golden crown of the Fire Giant king (given to Krombaalt the Mighty) *Non-Lethal Dagger (traded for another item in Session 17) *Ogre Hide Armor *Scroll of Riteous Might Stolen by the Draconians Silver Masterwork Longsword